Nodon
Nodon ist ein Drachenelf und dem Dunklen verschrieben. Seine spätere Inkarnation ist Tiranu. Fertigkeiten Nodon ist ein Heiler, sowie ein exzellenter Schwertkämpfer. Aufgabe als Drachenelf Er ist Erster unter den Elfen des Jadegartens und neben seinem Geschick mit dem Schwert berühmt für seine Heilkunst. Nodon bewacht den Dunklen über eine Station in den Bergen, damit niemand unbemerkt zu der Himmelsschlange gelangt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 755 Aussehen Nodon ist zierlich und schmal gebaut. Er ist kleiner als Nandalee, besitzt dunkle Augen, die scheinbar nur aus dem Schwarz einer Iris bestehen und kein Weiß zeigen. Sein Haar ist weißblond, fast silbrig. Er hat die Angewohnheit, sich in Rot zu kleiden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 754 Seine Drachentatowierung zieht sich vom Nacken bis zu seiner linken Wade.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 759 Geschichten um seine Augen Dem Frachtmeister Usia erzählt Nodon die Geschichte, dass seine Augen durch eine Nacht im Geisterhain in Drusna pechschwarz wurden, obwohl sie zuvor himmelblau waren. Er impliziert, dass dies durch die Inbesitznahme eines Geistes geschah. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 339f. Charakter Nodon wird als ein schweigsamer, in sich gekehrter Elf beschrieben. Dabei ist er streitlustig und besitzt eindeutig einen Sinn für dunklen, zynischen Humor. Er besitzt romantische Ansichten, was die körperliche Liebe angeht. So würde er niemals mit einer Frau schlafen, von der er nicht geliebt wird bzw. die er nicht liebt. Es wird mehrmals angedeutet, dass er sich von Lyvianne angezogen fühlt. Dabei sollen sie schon einmal eine Affäre gehabt haben, die Lyvianne relativ eindeutig beendete, indem sie erst für längere Zeit verschwand und ihm anschließend klar machte, dass sie nicht gedenke, noch länger das Bett mit ihm zu teilen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 171 Es liegt der Gedanke nahe, dass Lyvianne ein Kind von Nodon empfangen wollte und ihn daraufhin abweist, da sie ihn nicht mehr für ihre Pläne, das perfekte Elfenkind zu gebären, benötigt. Auch Nandalees Verwandte, Fenella, kann im unterirdischen Garten der Tiefen Stadt seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Sie schafft es, dass er für sie singt und sie gemeinsam (über Nandalee) lachen. Nodon beginnt außerdem, eine liebevolle, platonische Bindung an Nandalee aufzubauen. Er bewundert sie dafür, dass sie die Welt nicht wie er als gegeben und unveränderbar ansieht, sondern für ihren Willen und ihre Meinung kämpft, auch wenn es aussichtslos scheint. Sein Pegasusrappe Mondschatten hat ihm sehr viel bedeutet. Feindschaft Er liegt im Streit mit Gonvalon, seit Nodon der Meinung ist, eine der Schülerinnen Gonvalons habe eigentlich ihn geliebt und sei ihm durch Gonvalon erst gestohlen worden und schließlich durch sein Unvermögen als Lehrer auf einer ihrer Missionen umgekommen. Seither sucht er stetig das Duell mit seinem ehemaligen Freund.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 640 Geschichte Drachenelfen Training Nandalees Als Nandalee als Schülerin im Jadegarten eintrifft, soll Nodon sie trainieren. Er provoziert sie auf Befehl des Dunklen, damit dieser herausfinden kann, ob sie sich nun besser unter Kontrolle hat, oder immer noch so ungebändigt ist wie damals, als sie aus Versehen Sayn tötete. Nodon wusste dies allerdings nicht. Er meint auch, dass ihr Schwertlehrer, Gonvalon, miserabel sei.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 752 Gonvalon Als Gonvalon zum Jadegarten kommt, um Nandalee zu finden, tritt Nodon ihm mit einigen anderen Drachenelfen entgegen. Er ist der letzte, der sich zurückzieht, als der Dunkle ebendies befiehlt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 855 Entführung Bidayns Nachtatem trägt ihm auf Bidayn aus der Weißen Halle zu entführen. Durch das verborgene Fenster reisen sie in die Pyramide des Jadegartens. Außerdem bringt er auf Wunsch Nandalees Todbringer mit.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 871f Die Windgängerin Angriff auf die Tiefe Stadt Nodon wird, wie alle Drachenelfen, zu dem Ort gerufen, an dem sich die Angreifer der Tiefen Stadt sammeln. Er erreicht den Ort über einen Drachenpfad.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 166 Nachdem die Himmelsschlangen ihnen den Plan erklärt haben, bekommt jeder von Lyvianne und Dylan den Ort zugwiesen, an denen sie angreifen sollen. Jeder Aufgerufene verlässt kurz darauf über einen Drachenpfad.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 172 Spezialauftrag Nodon bekommt jedoch von seinem Meister heimlich den Auftrag einen bestimmten Zwerg vor der Vernichtung der Stadt zu retten. Bevor er sich dazu heimlich davon stehlen kann, redet er noch mit Ailyn.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 174 Kurz darauf trifft er sich heimlich mit dem Dunklen, welcher ihn in einen Zwerg verwandelt und auf seine Mission schickt. Dazu erhält er noch einen unscheinbaren Stein, der sich immer weiter in ein Stück Kohle verwandelt, je näher der Angriff rückt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 175 Er musste auf Befehl des Dunklen Nandalee aus der Tiefen Stadt holen, bevor die Vernichtung der Stadt beginnt. Doch schafft er dies nicht. Dennoch überleben beide und sehen sich im Jadegarten wieder. Die gefesselte Göttin Nodon wird, zusammen mit Lyvianne, ihrer Schülerin Bidayn und Gonvalon, unter der Führung von Nandalee von den Himmelsschlangen nach Nangog geschickt. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 120f. Dort sollen die Drachenelfen durch den Weltenmund steigen, um die gefesselte Göttin zu erwecken. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S.198 Nur mit Mühe gelingt es Nandalee während der Reise den Schwertmeister davon abzuhalten sich gegen den Wolkensammler zu stellen, der ihnen von Nangog geschickt wurde. Auch ärgert er sich darüber, dass er über die Mission fast gänzlich im Dunkeln gelassen wurde. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S.191f. Als Nandalee ihnen von ihrer Mission berichtet, erinnert sich Nodon an die Legende der Sieben und ihm kommen die ersten Zweifel, ob diese der Wahrheit entsprechen oder ob die ersten Meister der Weißen Halle im Weltenmund verrotten, gemeinsam mit ihren Schwertern. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 199f. Während der Reise steht er Bidayn gegen einen etwas aufdringlichen Steuermann bei. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 230f. In der Goldenen Stadt beginnt er die Suche nach dem Weg hinab zu Nangog an den Ankertürmen der Wolkensammler, die die Tempelgärten der Zapote überblicken. Dabei stellt er sich frühzeitig gegen die Führung Nandalees, indem er weiterhin seine Vorliebe für rote Kleidung auslebt. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 330f. Nodon entschließt sich den Frachtmeister Usia etwas auszuhören, da er bisher kaum an hilfreiche Informationen gelangt ist. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 333 Dieser erzählt ihm, dass er einmal über den Weltenmund abgetrieben wurde, dort aber nur Nebel gesehen hat. Es gibt aber Geschichten über Ruinen, die es dort geben soll. Ebenso wie es dort einen Pfad in das Herz der Welt geben soll. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 342 Von ihm erfährt er auch, dass die Zapote nach blondhaarigen Männern suchen, die dann nie mehr wiederkehren und ihren Göttern geopfert werden. Auch, dass die Zapote angeblich die ersten Menschen auf Nangog waren. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 344 Am Ende vertraut ihm Usia noch an, dass die Zapote in den Tiefen ihres Gartens einen echten Drachen gefangen halten sollen. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 345 Gonvalon gelingt es Nodon dazu zu überreden mit ihm hinab in den Weltenmund zu steigen und Talinwyn die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 423 Bereits auf dem Weg zum Weltenmund streiten sich beide Schwertmeister darüber, dass Gonvalon Nodon in seine Angelegenheiten hineinzieht und unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zieht. Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 426 Dennoch folgt der Vertraute Nachtatems Gonvalon hinab in den Krater. Auf dem Weg hinab kann er sich des Gefühls nicht entwehren, beobachtet zu werden und dass dort, wo der Nebel begann etwas lauert. Vermutlich Jaguar- und Adlermänner.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 430ff. Als sie bei der Flucht aus dem Krater von einer Gruppe Menschenkindern gestellt wurden, gibt Nodon den Befehl die gesammte Gruppe niederzumetzeln, als jegliche Diplomatie versagt. Als er den letzten der Krieger getötet hat, schält sich eine goldene Raubtierfratze mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen aus dem Nebel und blickt ihn an. Der Schwertmeister wundert sich, dass sie nicht zu ihm hinaufgekommen ist. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 440ff. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Drachenelfen steigen sie die Schlangentreppe hinab. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 502 Nodon und Manawyn bleiben zurück, als der Wächter Nangogs, die Perversion des Purpurnen, sie verfolgt, um den Anderen zu ermöglichen ihren Weg zur Riesin zu finden. Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 525 Gemeinsam mit Bidayn, Eleborn, Gonvalon und Lyvianne gelingt es Nodon den Drachen zurückzuhalten, bis Nangog selbst eingreift und den Drachen zum Rückzug zwingt. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 536ff. Als Nangog durch Nandalee erweckt wird, erschüttert die Göttin die Goldene Stadt, in der sie sich befinden, in einem zerstörerischen Erdbeben. Bidayn und Lyvianne trennen sich während diesem von der restlichen Schar und Nodon ahnt, was sie vorhaben. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 580 Schließlich gelingt es ihnen, wenn auch ohne Lyvianne und Bidayn, mit einem kleinen Kahn, aus der Goldenen Stadt zu entkommen. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 603 Die letzten Eiskrieger Nodon erfährt von Nandalees Schwangerschaft und beginnt, sich über ihr animalisches, feindseliges Verhalten zu sorgen. Er stellt dem Dunklen zu viele Fragen, macht ihm gar Vorwürfe, dass er Nandalee nicht besser helfe. Schließlich wird er vom Dunklen in Verschwiegenheit verschworen, als die beiden Nandalees Kinder in einem Eingriff untersuchen müssen. Der Dunkle entfernt einen winzigen abgetrennten Arm aus Nandalees Mutterleib. Da er nach diesem Eingriff immer noch zu viel Zeit bei Nandalee verbringt, wird er vom Dunklen in die Schlacht um Wanu geschickt, wo er dem Heermeister Solaiyn untersteht. Während der Schlacht kommt sein Pegasus Mondschatten um, was ihn sehr mitnimmt. Von Ailyn erfährt der Drachenelf, dass er wie sie auch von den Himmelsschlangen in diese Schlacht geschickt wurde, weil er sich bei diesen unbeliebt gemacht haben könnte. Man würde nicht erwarten, dass sie zurückkehren. Nodon beginnt, an seinem Herrn zu zweifeln. Dennoch bleibt er ihm treu und unterstütz Solaiyn in der Schlacht. Als die Schlacht geschlagen ist, kehrt er ohne den direkten Wunsch des Dunklen in den Jadegarten zurück. Dort erfährt er von der Gazala Firaz, dass Nandalee während ihrer Schwangerschaft immer schwächer und sonderbarer wurde. Als er vom Dunklen, der sich schließlich doch versöhnlich zeigt, in das verdunkelte, neu errichtete Haus in den Mangoheinen geschickt wird, findet er dort Nandalee. Die Elfe ist abgemagert und geistig abwesend. Nodon ist geschockt und verzweifelt über den Zustand seiner Kampfgefährtin und ist überzeugt davon, dass ihre eigene Sturheit, sich vom Dunklen nicht helfen lassen zu wollen, sie umbringen wird. Er verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss von ihr. In diesem Moment erwacht Nandalee aus ihrer Starre, denn sie erliegt aufgrund des Kusses dem Irrglauben, der verstorbene Gonvalon sei wie versprochen zum Zeitpunkt der Geburt zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Als Firaz begreift, dass die Geburt eingeleitet wurde, überredet sie Nodon dazu, Nandalee weiterhin glauben zu lassen, er sei Gonvalon. Widerwillig kommt Nodon dem nach und begleitet Nandalee während der Geburt ihrer beiden Kinder, indem er sie im Arm hält und ihr liebevolle Worte zuflüstert. Nodon und die anderen Drachenelfen überlassen Nandalee und ihren Zwillingen das größte Gemach in der Alten Veste. Mit den Geschenken der Bewohner des Jadegartens hat er eine Einrichtung für die kleine Familie zusammengestellt. Er selbst hat eine Wiege mit einer Pegasi-Bemalung für Nandalees Kinder angefertigt. Die Elfe eröffnet ihm, dass dies ihr liebstes Geschenk sei. Sie bittet Nodon mit einer liebevollen Geste darum, den beiden Kindern - Emerelle und Meliander - ein Vater zu werden. Seinem anfängliches Zögern begegnet Nandalee mit der Versicherung, dass er in allem gut sein kann, wenn er es will. Dies sei sein besonderes Talent. Außerdem verspricht sie, dass er für seine Fürsorge große Liebe von den Kindern erfahren würde. Doch genau dieser Umstand bereitet Nodon Sorge. Er fürchtet die Liebe. Himmel in Flammen Nodon stellt sich Eleborn in den Weg, als er Nandalee besuchen will. Trotz zahlreicher Provokationsversuche gelingt es ihm nicht Eleborn zu einem Duell zu reizen. Dazu ist der Elf zu schlau. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 79ff. Kampf um Asugar Später wird Nodon erneut nach Nangog geschickt, als Leibwächter Solaiyns, der die Zwerge bei ihrer Eroberung der Stadt Asugar. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 359f. Dabei trifft er erneut auf Aloki, die spezielle Begleiterin des Fürsten, die ihn mit ihren sehr eigenwilligen Methoden Linderung seiner Leiden durch den Goldenen verschafft. Er weiß nicht, was er von ihr halten soll, traut ihr jedoch nicht, da er glaubt üble Heimtücke in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Als die Menschen aus Asugar um Arcumenna ihren heimtückischen Plan ausführen, bemerkt Nodon es rechtzeitig und es gelingt ihm, gemeinsam mit Aloki, zu fliehen. Er führt die Gruppe die Treppen hinauf, in der Hoffnung dort dem Rauch und der Hitze entkommen zu können. Nodon gelingt es nicht das letzte, perfide Detail im Plan der Menschen, Wasser auf das brennende Öl zu leiten, sodass Aloki sich gegen ihn stellt und Solaiyn seinem Griff entwedet, bevor sie mit dem Elfen hinab ins Wasser springt. Als das Wasser auf das brennende Öl trifft, stürzt er ins Wasser, jedoch nicht ohne vorher schwere Verbrennungen zu erleiden. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 370ff. Statt zu ertrinken, rettet ihn jedoch Aloki, die gemeinsam mit ihrem Fürsten unter einem gekenterten Fischerboot Schutz gefunden hatte. Die Schlangenfrau navigiert das Boot aus dem Hafen hinaus, zum Kadaver eines der getöteten Sonnendrachen. Nodon hat Bedenken, dass dieser Platz wirklich gut ist, folgt ihr aber, als sie Solaiyn an diesen Ort bringt, da er sich geschworen hat an der Seite Solaiyns zu bleiben. Nodon betrachtet die Wunde im Drachen, an der sich die Aale versuchen zu laben, und wundert sich, welche Waffe die Menschenkinder erfunden haben, die dies möglich gemacht hatte. Als Aloki sie unter die Schwinge des Sonnendrachens führt, gesteht Nodon, dass dieser Platz vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht ist, wie er zuerst annahm. Während Aloki Solaiyn heilt, bietet sie dies auch Nodon an, auch wenn es bei ihm, nach ihrer Aussage, schwieriger sein wird. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn als Beschützer für sich und Solaiyn benötigt, da der Kampf gegen die Stadt noch nicht vorüber ist und sie weitaus größere Schrecken erwartet. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 376ff. Als Hornbori zurückkehrt, entscheidet sich Nodon sie zu warnen, dass die Menschen sie entdeckt haben. Aloki fordert von ihm sein Schwert, da es ihn beim Schwimmen behindern wird, etwas, das den Drachenelfen zuerst sehr zuwider ist, er letztlich aber einwilligte, da es in der Nähe vor Haien wimmelt. Als Pfand überlässt Aloki ihm ihren Dolch. Auf dem Weg muss er sich eines der Haie entwehren und danach spürte er, wie ein Zauber die Haie in seine Richtung rief, um ihm das Leben zu nehmen. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 430ff. Am Aal angelangt, erklärt er Hornbori die Situation, der ihm wiederum vom nahenden Sohn der Göttin berichtet. Somit machen sie sich auf den Weg in den Hafen Asugars, auch wenn dort die Menschen auf sie lauern. Nodon bittet den Kapitän des Aals das Boot rückwärts an die Mole zu setzen, damit er den Lukdeckel als Schild benutzen kann. Mit seinem herablassenden Auftreten macht er sich wenig Freunde unter den Zwergen im Aal. Letztlich gelingt es ihm jedoch Ulur für sich zu gewinnen. Als Vorhut stürmt er auf die wartenden Menschenkinder zu, um den Tod unter sie zu bringen. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 437ff. Der Sohn der Göttin Als der Hafen gesichert genug ist, macht er sich auf den Weg zu Aloki und Solaiyn. Die Schlangenfrau hat den Elfenfürsten außerhalb des Hafens angebunden. Er macht sich durch die Felsspalte auf zu dem angeschlagenen Elfenfürsten, der bereits den Sohn der Göttin erblickt hat. Zuerst tut der Elf das Gebrabbel Solaiyns als Irrsinn ab, wagt dann jedoch einen Blick und erkennt die Wahrheit hinter den Worten. Aloki hält ihn an, all dies auszusitzen und abzuwarten. Als der Sohn der Göttin gegen die Zwerge kämpft und seine Tentakel alles erkunden, hält Aloki ihn zurück die Kreatur, die er überaus abscheulich findet, anzugreifen, solange sie ihre kleine Gruppe in Ruhe lässt. Sie warnt ihn, dass diese Kreatur Verstand besitzt und man nicht gegen eine Naturgewalt ankämpfen kann. Er betrachtet das Geschehen, als er jedoch Eleborn aus dem Himmel stürzen sieht, zwängt er sich durch die Felsspalte, in der Nähe, nach draußen und er erkennt Nandalee. Daraufhin entschließt er sich der Drachenelfe dabei zu helfen eine Naturgewalt herauszufordern und Alokis Rat, der ihm ohnehin zuwider ist, in den Wind zu schlagen. Trotzig springt er hinab in die Fluten, Eleborn hinterher. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 459ff. Er rettet Nandalee mit der Hilfe Eleborns, der eine Kugel aus Licht und Luft im Wasser erschaffen hat. Dieser macht sie auf die telepathischen Fertigkeiten des Meerwanderers aufmerksam. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 480ff. Nachdem Eleborn von einem Hai stark verwundet worden war, bittet Nandalee den Schwertmeister auf Eleborn Acht zu geben, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Wolkenschiff der Menschen machen möchte, die das Traumeis geborgen haben. Nodon erkennt, dass er Nandalee nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen kann und gesteht ihr dies auch ein. Doch er vertraut ihr sein Messer an, da darin keine Zauber eingewoben waren. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 502f. Als die Menschenkinder umkehren, um den Kadaver des Sonnendrachens zu verbrennen, springt er hinab ins Wasser und erkennt zu spät, dass nicht er, sondern der tote Drache das Ziel der Menschen ist. Daraufhin schwimmt er rasch zu dem verkrüppelten Eleborn, der bereits lichterloh in Flammen steht. Als Eleborn sich ins Wasser fallen lässt, taucht Nodon hinab, um ihn hinaufzuziehen. Eleborn ist nicht erfreut darüber noch am Leben zu sein und fragt bitter weshalb, da er doch ohnehin nur noch ein Krüppel ohne Drache ist. Daraufhin gesteht Nodon ihm ein, dass sie, als Drachenelfen, zu wenige sind und jeden einzelnen in diesem Krieg mit den Menschen benötigen. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 519ff. Flucht Nandalees Als Nodon, gemeinsam mit Solaiyn und seinen "Enkeltöchtern" in den Jadegarten zurückkehrt, spürt er, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er entdeckt Sternauge und die Drachenelfe Sheryll eröffnet ihm, dass Nandalee zuvor in die Pyramide zu Nachtatem gegangen ist. Als Solaiyn sich, gemeinsam mit Aloki zur Pyramide aufmachen möchte, stoppt er den Elfenfürsten, da Nachtatem es nicht mag, gestört zu werden. Als Nandalee wortlos und mit blutverschmiertem Schwert zurückkehrt, während Aloki eröffnet, dass es Drachenblut ist, läuft Nodon in die Pyramide hinein. Dort eröffnen ihm die Gazala, was Nandalee getan hat. Der Schwertmeister ist fassungslos über die Tat und alles erscheint ihm irgendwie falsch. Deshalb will er Nandalee zur Rede stellen, wenn sie zu ihren Kindern zurückkehrt. Er befiehlt die Drachenelfen und die Enkeltöchter Solaiyns in die Alte Veste, um Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben und erst einmal Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1049ff. In der Veste wartet Nodon, der den Puls der Zeit für sich verlangsamt hat. Er weiß, dass Bidayns Angriff kurz bevorsteht. Als Nandalee ankommt, erwartet er sie bereits und versetzt ihr einen Fausthieb. Nodon bietet ihr die Wahl zwischen Reden und einem Kampf. Als er Nandalee eröffnet, dass alle glauben sie hätte Nachtatem ermordet, ist sie entsetzt. Er erklärt ihr, was er gesehen hat. Daraufhin ist Nandalee erschüttert. Sie reden noch etwas und obwohl Nodon ihr glauben will, dass sie unschuldig ist, kann er dies nicht ganz. Er ist selbst dann nicht vollkommen überzeugt, als Nandalee sich ihm ergibt. Als er sich entscheidet sie zu beschützen, da dies Nachtatems Wille gewesen wäre, greift Bidayn an. Er befiehlt Nandalee, gemeinsam mit Eleborn und den Kindern zu fliehen, während er ihre Flucht deckt. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1058ff. Nodon und Sheryll sind die letzten lebenden Verteidiger der Veste und der Schwertmeister verflucht sich dafür, seine Drachenelfen nicht auf den bevorstehenden Angriff vorbereitet zu haben. Er hat heute zum zweiten Mal versagt. Trotz der Dunkelheit und nur dank der Glöckchen gelingt es ihm Valarielle zu töten. Dennoch weicht die Dunkelheit nicht. Nodon nimmt Valarielles Glöckchen an sich und schleicht nach oben. Auch dort ertönen Glöckchen. Dieser Angreifer kann ihn dank der Geräusche auffinden und es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem Nodon ihn letztlich über das Geländer der Galerie stürzen lässt. Daraufhin lässt er das Band mit den Silberglöckchen fallen, da er erkennt, dass sie ihm mehr schaden als nutzen. Nodon flieht in sein Zimmer und öffnet eine verborgene Tür hinter einem Gobelin mit einem Pegasusschimmel. Im Gang stillt er die Blutung, um keine verräterische Spur zu hinterlassen. Nach einigen Schritten kommt er an eine erneute Geheimtür, die diesmal wirklich als solche gedacht ist. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1064ff. Der Geheimgang fürt in die Wüste jenseits des Jadegartens. Dort trifft er wieder auf Eleborn, Nandalee und die Kinder. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1070 Dort entdecken sie den Kadaver des Pegasus, den der Goldene sich untertan gemacht hatte. Seine verliebene Herde wacht über ihn. Dies erweckt erneut Nodons Misstrauen an Nandalees Geschichte und nur die Frage Nandalees, weshalb sie ihren eigenen Pegasus ermorden sollte, hält den Zweifel etwas in Schach. Der Schwertmeister entscheidet, dass sich ihre Wege ab nun trennen sollten, um es den Himmelsschlangen schwerer zu machen, sie zu verfolgen. Nandalee spürt, dass Nodon dies hauptsächlich deswegen vorschlägt, da er ihre Nähe nicht mehr ertragen kann. Er würde seinem Meister als Drachenelf dienen, auch wenn dieser tot war, bis er selbst das Leben verliert. Bevor sie sich trennen, übergibt Nandalee ihm eines der Traumeisröllchen. Sie hofft, dass er nie entscheidet, dass sie ihren gemeinsamen Herren getötet hat, da er ein schrecklicher Feind wäre. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1075f. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Drachenelfen